wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends) Check the archive for ones you may have missed. Don't forget to get polled. =Barack Hussein Obama's Western Wall Prayer Published= * Dude would you mind not looking at my black wang while I'm taking a piss? --Grazon 20:42, 3 August 2008 (UTC) * May the urine not splatter my shoes nor I be infected with JEW from touching this wall.--Pro-Lick 20:53, 3 August 2008 (UTC) (as partially inspired by Grazon's prayer) * Excuse me while I whip this out...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:58, 3 August 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Secretary Of State Ever Attends ASEAN Regional Forum= *Which one is not like the others?--Mr SmokesTooMuch 22:15, 28 July 2008 (UTC) *"Number 3... that's the one who robbed the liquor store." --OHeL 00:44, 30 July 2008 (UTC) * Number 3. Thats the one who committed the war crimes =Helicopter Reportedly Carrying Radovan Karadžić Arrives At Prison Outside The Hague= =Photographer Detained At Site Of Oil Spill= * OK Guys! I think we've found the White House Leak! =5.4 Earthquake Hits Los Angeles= *This map shows the epicenter, denoted by this large woman in purple. --Dirpants 06:15, 30 July 2008 (UTC) =Sound of Music Family Home Turned Into Hotel= In the foreground seated and playing the guitar is Maria, one of the surviving children, who is visiting for the first time in almost 70 years. Maria was seen strumming her guitar loudly in a vain attempt to drown out taunts of "Flibbertijibbet!", "Will-o'-the wisp!", and "Clown!" =Alaska Senator Ted Stevens Indicted= * I'm going to go hide in my series of tubes. --Grazon 05:32, 1 August 2008 (UTC) * Anyone for darts? --GeorgeM 02:58, 7 August 2008 (UTC) * Hoping to avoid detection, Alaska Ted Stevens attempts to use the secret passageway to hide out in the Bat Cave until the heat is off...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:02, 7 August 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Presidentially Steps Off Air Force One...= *In an amazing display of dedication, every single one of President Bush's remaining supporters were there to greet him. --Dirpants 01:31, 1 August 2008 (UTC) =...To Attend Annual Meeting Of West Virginia Coal Group= *"I once met a miner with a lung tumor THIS big!" --Dirpants 01:20, 1 August 2008 (UTC) =Urban League President Gets To Meet The Greatest Maverick Ever!= *"...Out to here! I mean, they were huge!..." --GeorgeM 03:04, 7 August 2008 (UTC) * Look at me I've got a Black Friend! --Grazon 01:14, 2 August 2008 (UTC) * MR. URBAN LEAGUE GUY: Give it up for John McCain everybody! His microphone isn't upside-down! :MCCAIN: Hurray, do I get pancakes!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:04, 2 August 2008 (UTC) MCCAIN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... BLACK FRIEND: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... MCCAIN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... --GeorgeM 03:04, 7 August 2008 (UTC) =Hecklers Interrupt Barack Hussein Obama Town Meeting= * Riley sit yo ass down! You a sell out Huey! --Grazon 01:16, 2 August 2008 (UTC) =Solar Eclipse Seen In Northern Hemisphere= =Airbus Lands At JFK Airport= *Also see "Airbus Takes Off From JFK Airport", page A2. --GeorgeM 03:06, 7 August 2008 (UTC) =Anthrax Suspect Commits Suicide= * Maryland: After Christ, Before Fellini. --Randroid 05:19, 2 August 2008 (UTC) =Blackwater Assists DEA In Domestic Raids!= *Blackwater has guaranteed boxes will arrive on time, dead or alive, and that they earned this no-bid contract through competitive bidding.--Pro-Lick 21:26, 3 August 2008 (UTC) =A Bear Interrupts U.S. Senior Open= *The bear first claimed to be Tiger Woods papa, then tried to play the race card to win.--Pro-Lick 04:31, 4 August 2008 (UTC) =Mahmoud Ahmadinejad Tours Nucular Facility= *Seen here in a publicity still from his new music video, the Iranian president... --GeorgeM 03:08, 7 August 2008 (UTC) =Los Angeles County Reports First West Nile Virus Cases= *These poor animals died as the result of drinking the blood of a Hollywood sodomite. --Grazon 21:58, 5 August 2008 (UTC) *West Nile, shmest Nile. I hear we can make dinosaurs out of these things! --GeorgeM 03:10, 7 August 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Maverick Ever Appears At Motorcycle Rally= =Tropical Storm Edouard Makes Landfall= HA HA SUCKERS I'M ALL THE WAY UP HERE =Gas Prices In One California Desert Town= *Gasoline: Priceless. --GeorgeM 03:12, 7 August 2008 (UTC) *At least the "4" shortage appears to be over! --GeorgeM 03:12, 7 August 2008 (UTC) =American Airlines Flight Makes Emergency Landing In Los Angeles= =Man Leads Obama Crowd In The Pledge Of Allegiance= *MAN IN AUDIENCE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... --GeorgeM 03:14, 7 August 2008 (UTC)